User talk:Lightning the Skrill
Because until you edit the talk pages, they do not exist, so by me saying something on your talk page, it creates it!Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 15:16, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Toothless the Nightfury page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Baricuda (talk) 10:35, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Dragon root Dragons go insane over it and can't control themselves.. That's a weakness. Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 04:41, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Not really, a weakness means that you can use it against them, in this case dragons. You cannot use dragon root against dragons. Lightning the Skrill (talk) 4:51, June 17 2014 (UTC) Yea, throw it and they will go after it and you can escape quickly... Also, throw it on another dragon and it will be chasing the other dragon around, not you. Plus, the dragon doesn't listen when you give it to them.. Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 14:48, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Skrill OK, I don't entirely agree with all that you've put for the Skrill, but I can see why you did that. However, the speed isn't JUST 19, it's 11 when not riding lightning. That's what dragonpedia says. I had removed the other weaknesses because they weren't explicitly shown to be weaknesses of the Skrill, and they're more a dragon-weakness than a Skrill-weakness. Dragon Book (talk) 12:54, June 17, 2014 (UTC) The Bewilderbeast controls all dragons exept Red Deaths. All dragons are afraid of eels except the Bewilderbeast, Red Death, and Screaming Death and Typhoomerang. And dragon nip affects pretty much all dragons. See what I mean. And the Skrill is also the second fastest dragon after the Night Fury. The Skrill could outrun and keep up with Toothless if you watch the episodes, Stormfly could keep up with the Skrill because she ate chicken a lot. Besides the Skrill wasn't using lightning when it was flying away from Toothless and Stormfly. I hope that answers everything.Lightning the Skrill ([[User talk:Lightning the Skrill|'talk']]) June 18, 1:43, 2014 (UTC) Maybe, but the episodes tend to have errors. The website says the speed is 11/19. You don't know weather or not the Seashocker is afraid of eels, it probably isn't. And exactly! See, things like than, and Dragon Root, should be dragon-weaknesses, not species-weaknesses. "The Skrill has one weakness…" Dragon Book (talk) 15:04, June 18, 2014 (UTC) skrill Hi lightning! I was just wanting to show u this artical and picture that proves the skrill will be in school of dragons. http://forum.schoolofdragons.com/content/sods-newest-dragon Shoxskrill (talk) 01:41, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Wow, thank you, I really hope that it would turn out that way!:) Lightning the Skrill ([[User talk:Lightning the Skrill|'talk']]) 11:20, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Red Death Image Hi, thank you very much for daily edits and I really appreciate! I'm sorry to change the profile image of the Red Death, but I personaly think a closed-up image of face seems more appropriate and thus I did change. Again, sorry and thank you. Best Regards. DreamBrisdin (talk) 14:22, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Skrill are sure its 28 ftlong looks like 30ftGian94 (talk) 04:50, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Ok I'm not 100 percent sure but the Skrill sizes up to Toothless pretty well and is you estimate it, it would be around 28-29 feet because Toothless, also Night Furies are 26-27 feet. Lightning the Skrill ([[User talk:Lightning the Skrill|'talk']]) 7:37, July 2, 2014 (UTC)